In general, a head for an air-type cutting device used in dentistry is provided with a head part at the top thereof, the required components of a cutting tool being built into the head part, where the components comprise a rotor shaft of the cutting tool, two bearings rotatably supporting the shaft, and an impeller arranged between the two bearing parts; high-pressure air supplied via an air supply route arranged within a handle part of the head impacts the impeller to rotate the cutting tool. Conventional wind wheel shafts and blades for disposable dental drills are entirely composed of injection molded parts, such as in Chinese Patent No. 200520045733.3, in which a wind wheel shaft and bur act in concert through a three-piece spring, or Chinese Patent Application No. 200910001394.1, in which a bur hole of an wind wheel shaft is arranged so as to be in the shape of a spline and so as to clamp a bur shaft via a plastic elastic clip; also, in the aforementioned patent, a wind-resistant round piece is arranged, whereby the moment of inertia is increased. Other disposable dental drills utilize an interference fit between a bur hole and bur shaft or the like; such structures require a special tool to load and unload the bur, and this has proven inconvenient. Although Chinese Patent Application 201020542727.X is also for a push button dental drill it specifically comprises a wedge chuck within a wind wheel shaft, and the wedge chuck is used to clamp a bur. A connecting rod of the wedge chuck extends out of the wind wheel shaft and affixes a retaining board, while a disc spring is arranged between the retaining board and the wind wheel shaft on the outer periphery of the connecting rod, with a clamping force being provided by the disc spring. None of the above-described disposable dental drills has entered the stage of practical usage, for the reason that although China has several different factories producing disposable dental drills having an interference fit imparted by an wind wheel shaft and a bur, the general accuracy of molds in China is 0.04 to 0.06 mm, and the accuracy for injection molding components is even poorer; thus, in an environment of 300,000 revolutions per minute, the poor accuracy leads to imbalances, causing vibration noise, whereby standards are not met, and there is thus no practical use for these types of handpieces. The two above-described dental drills, in which pressure is used to load and unload the bur, have an even more complex structure, greater imbalance during rotation, and greater noise. Moreover, at present with repeat-usage metal dental drills, the price is directly dependent on the machining precision, and the highest prices amount to a hundredfold difference. Furthermore, since the head is to be extended into the oral cavity, a negative pressure is produced within the drill head when the supply of high-pressure air is discontinued and the impeller continues rotating with inertia at high speed, whereby external contaminants are drawn into the air supply route of the head; already, several anti-suck-back handpieces have appeared, but all of these prevent suck-back at the bur insertion site, which is a site with very little space, and thus the considerable precision required for the components used has led to a corresponding increase in cost. An LED light arranged at the front end of the handpiece has thus far been located on the neck of the handpiece; when the handpiece is used in this manner, the effectiveness of the illumination is not ideal, since the angle is problematic. When the LED light is arranged on the lowest part of the dental handpiece, the LED light and the switch are two separate elements and thus occupy too much space on the head; this makes installation difficult, and considerably increases the costs and difficulty of production.